Quest for Camelot Hetalia Style
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: Quest for Camelot- Hetalia style. Maddie used to dream of becoming a knight and going to Camelot. An arising evil may just give her that chance. She must team up with an unlikely bunch to save her mum, camelot,the king and excalibur Violence lang. prucan
1. Prologue: First Act

**Hello~  
>This will be Quest for Camelot {great movie} Hetalia style. So I am using most of the dialogue from the movie, but tweaking it slightly. And changing some things, but keeping almost exactly to the original script.<strong>

May I just take a moment to say I do not own Quest for Camelot or Hetalia~

**Cast list will be at the end of this. One note, Lena is fem!Netherlands. And this is about the first 7 minutes of the movie. ((www. youtube . com /watch?v=CCGMd4sZ2so&list=FLaPqlkntqhueGjuj64tnjEA&index=6&feature=plpp_video - [no spaces] if you want the original/ spoiler of the next half of the prologue ))  
>Please Read And Review ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had been as many that Maddie had lived. The soft breeze of summer and the smell of fresh waters that surrounded the hilly and cliff-y area gently blew through the soft, spring green grassy which moved with the breeze. The bright sun shone brightly through the light blue domed sky, which as it got higher, seemed to get more light blue. The gentle sounds of waves crashing against the rocks filled the atmosphere.<p>

The light tan, heavily traveled sand and gravel path shook slightly with the hoof steps upon it. Two large horses and one small pony traveled up the path towards the ledge by the sea. On the larger horse, a chestnut one, sat a blonde man with wavy hair that reaches his shoulders. At the moment it was tied back with a slender blue ribbon. He had brilliant, sparkling cerulean eyes filled with passion and life. Riding next to him on a lighter, sandy colored horse, was a woman with long, silky blonde hair, much like the man next to her, albeit hers was much choppier and spikier. She had a small red tulip in her hair. Her light green eyes were filled with wonder and interest. A blue and white striped scarf was gently draped over her soft shoulders.

In front of the two, on a small white horse, was a very young girl. She had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, like her father's {the man riding behind her} and a small oddly shaped curl which extended from the top of her head, and was often right in her face, not that she minded. She rode pridefully and strong, although she was just a little girl. She had a red cloak tied around her, which she claimed was her knight's cape.

For such a young girl, she was already filled with courage, although she didn't always show it. She had a tendency of being a bid shy around new people, although she got over that quickly and her brave personality showed brightly. Her dream was to become a knight, such as her father was, and to go to Camelot.

The three of them passed their cottage like home and small farm, and continued down to the sea area by the coffee-brown cliffs. They carefully descended the side of the cliff on which their home sat, and soon they had a wonderful view of the sea.

Francis, the blond man, gently helped his wife and Maddie's mother {Lena} off of her horse, before making his way over to where Maddie was. She stood on top of her horse, near the top of a small incline.

"Catch me papa!" she said before jumping into his arms. He caught her, and spun her slightly before lifting her up, making her feel like she was soaring high in the sky. The two tumbled to the ground, rolling down the sandy hills together, while Lena gave a small chuckle.

Near the bottom of the small hill Maddie asked her father a question, "Papa do you really have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so, mon ange. Zhe nights will be 'ere soon."

"Tell me, papa, why did you become a knight again?"

"Maddie you've heard this story a thousand times~" her mother said with a laugh.

"Zhat's okay, I don't mind telling mon petite again~" he said, his French accent evident.

Maddie sat up, and listened intently, as this was one of her favorite tales. Francis began to draw three separate circles in the sandy path.

"Long ago, before you were born, zhe land was filled with darkness and it was very treacherous. Everyone was divided, frere fighting frere. Zhey only 'ad one 'ope for peace... zhe legendary sword Excalibur. It was zaid zhat only zhe true king could pull it from its stone and bring back zhe light and unity. Many tried, zhough zhey all failed.  
>"Zhen on zhe very day you were born, Madeline, an unexpected 'ero stepped forth. 'is name was Matthias. And 'e was zhe true king. With Excalibur at 'is side 'e lead us out of zhe darkness. And togezher, we built zhe greatest kingdom on earth. Everyone was so 'appy. Zhere was a lot of laughter and ozther 'appy things Ohonhon~ It was a wonderful time."<br>Francis finished drawing three circles, united and intertwined, on the sand, while Maddie danced around them happily.

"Camelot!" she exclaimed, picturing the wonderful city she longed to go to.

"And so zhese rings represent zhe unity of our kingdom. As a knight, I took an oath to protect King Matthias, Camelot, and Excalibur." he finished, while Maddie looked off in the distance. She heard the heavy footsteps of the horses that carried the other knights of the round table.

"The knights are here!" she exclaimed happily, hearing in the distance their familiar song of the unity of Camelot.

"I must go now, Maddie. Zhe king 'as summoned 'is knights for a very Camelot. Goodbye." He said, bidding goodbye to Lena with a small kiss upon the hand.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Maddie called, getting back on her horse.

"Yes, when you 're old enough. I promise, I will take you to Camelot. I love you!" he called as he rode off with his fellow knights.

"One day. I will be a knight, just like mon papa." Maddie said, gazing at the orderly line of knights making their way on the side of the cliff to the path that led to Camelot. She listened to their song as they slowly began to move out of earshot.

_United we stand._

_Now. And forever. _

_In truth, Divided we fall._

The knights had made their way through the country side, they waved to the farmers which cheered and saluted them as they rode. Francis turned to his cheerful, Spanish companion,

"Antonio, mon ami, can you believe we've waited this long, and finally Matthias 'as called us back"

Antonio's light brown hair and emerald green eyes seemed to shimmer in the bright sun out there. His voice was filled with happiness and his accent made itself prevalent once again,

"Oh I know amigo~ It's been too long. And I think this is so good, because I haven't seen half of the other knights in so long! I mean when was the last time I saw you? The tiempo had to be about dos veces. That's far too long amigo."

"Oui. It will be good to be back in Camelot. And to see Matthias again~"

They traveled about three days in total, coming across different scenery. Golden sunsets over the green grassy hills, barren cliff-like hills, past lake and mountain a like. They passed the spiky edges of the Forbidden Forest and they were soon in view of the castle.

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all._

The knights made great time and were soon in Camelot. The large gates opened wide, and the drawbridge fell with a familiar thud of acceptance. Camelot was a bright city, filled with people and activity. The great walls which surrounded it were a light crème colored brick and they seemed to welcome all the knights back home.

As the line of knights rode in, all joining with their fellow brethren from far and wide, repeating their song of unity and good times, many of the villagers of Camelot lined the path ways, cheering and bidding the knights good luck. People stopped what they were doing to watch the elaborate parade like movement.

Women dropped their baking for a moment, the blacksmith even stopped forging a sword for a moment to look up. A small, white haired boy in the stable with a small wooden bucket atop his head like a knight's helm stopped his pretend jousting with a straw dummy to turn to the knights upon hearing the steps. He grinned from ear to ear upon the sound of the familiar song of unity. Francis gave him a large smile, and said a quick "'Allo" before venturing onwards.

The knights quickly reached the edge of the center of the court yard, near the castle. They dismounted merrily, finishing their song and saying a few hello's to the denizens who decided to greet them. Past their waving pennants and arms held high, on the steps two figures appeared. Great cheers emerged from the crowd upon recognition of the figures.

King Matthias and his personal magician and adviser, Lukas, stood on the castle steps to greet their returning friends and protectors. Matthias' spiky blonde hair shone in the light. His red outfit gave him an air of royalty, but at the same time it was simple enough to show himself as an equal to his knights. Lukas, who was fairly young for the position he was in, had short, light blonde hair with a small curl on the side. He wore a light blue cloak, giving himself an air of mystery and magic. The two both had blue eyes, which shone in different ways; Lukas' in a deep, thoughtful way, Matthias' in a joyous and excited way.

"It's been ten years, so we must celebrate all that has made our kingdom great! Liberty and justice for all."

Lukas soon had a small, yet regal black falcon swoop onto his shoulder, its silver wings shone brightly in the sun.

"Each of us will now divide, in equal shares, the countryside, promising equality for all who reside." Matthias finished, walking back through the castle doors from where he'd just come from. Lukas kept the large, wooden door open, looking with a blank stare, which held complex thoughts, at all the knights.

The knights finished dismounting, and began to follow King Matthias in. Francis and Antonio walked through the doors together, smiling to be home again. Lukas had his eyes fixated upon Francis as he watched the man disappear through the doors.

_United we stand._

_Now. And forever. _

_In truth, Divided we fall._

They made their way through the gray stone interior of the castle to the room with the familiar, famous round table. From one of the side hallways, a figure wearing a long blue scarf joined in the procession to the table.

_Hand upon hand_

_Brother to brother_

_No one shall be greater than all._

They soon entered the gray stone room where a large wood table sat. The famous round table. Each of the knights followed Matthias and went to their respective seat and stood. Soon Matthias took out his sword and held it high. The knights followed suit, all of them holding their swords high in the air. Then, simultaneously, they all lowered their swords into the sheaths on the back of their dark, wooden chairs.

One by one they began to lift their shields, reciting one of the values of their order.

_Liberty!_

Justice!

Trust!

Freedom!

Peace!

Honor!

_Goodness!_

Strength!

"Valor!"

Francis said, lifting his shield. He turned next to him to face Matthias with a smile, which he was also greeted with. The knights began to lower their shields slowly.

"_ME!" shouted Ivan, a tall, white haired man with violet eyes. He slammed his shield against the table as they all sat down. "_Charming sing-along." he said as his eye twitched. "Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?" he said, as he sat down and slammed his fist against the table.

"Sir Ivan..." Matthias paused. "...always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people..." he paused again, "...not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs." Francis looked enraged at Ivan's remarks.

"Then I need more than everyone, da? I wouldn't have supported you all these years..." Ivan said, lowering his voice slightly. "...if I thought you were running a charity, comrade..."

"Zhe king 'as decided!" Francis called out, unable to contain his anger much longer.

"Then its time for a new king, da? And I vote for me"

"I will not zerve a false king, mon ami." Francis said, full of new found hate.

"Then serve..." Ivan said, getting to his feet, "A DEAD ONE!" he yelled while he jumped up on the table and ran at Matthias with a metal pipe.

The rest of the knights acted quickly, running on top of the table, swords drawn, and ran to stop Ivan. The sounds of swords, shields, clubs, and Ivan's metal pipe rang through the large room. Ivan knocked back as many of the on coming knights as possible and quickly reached Matthias.

Matthias quickly grabbed Excalibur and held it to block Ivan's pipe. A shot of magic came off Matthias' magnificent sword and flung Ivan backwards over the table. The knights quickly chased after him, who ran for the door.

"One day that sword will be in my hand, da...and all will be mine!" he called before running out the door. He shut it just in time for the knights to throw spears, swords, and various other objects at him, which caught in the door.

Attention soon turned to Sir Francis, who lay on the floor.

Murmurs came from across the room as the knights began to gather around him.

"is he alright?" they asked. Though the answer was plain to see.

"Sir Francis...?" Matthias said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Criff hanger, hanging from a criff~ AND thats why he's called criff hanger!<br>Yep, I did it. Left you hanging, but if you watch the movie, or have seen it, you know what happens.**

**CAST:**

**Kailey- (fem!)Canada  
>Sir Lionel- France<br>Lady Juliana- (fem!) Netherlands  
>Ruber- Russia<br>King Arthur- Denmark  
>Merlin- Norway<br>Random Knight- Spain  
>More to be announced later. If you can guess others then I will love you, and maybe write you something.<strong>

*NOTE: i know that hungary would be better for Kailey, but you know, I like Canada better, and the main pairing will be one of my faves so sussssh!

Please Review, it makes mai day/night thing. And keeps Norway from killing me for stuff . xD


	2. Prologue: Act II

**Hello~  
>May I just remind you that I do not own Hetalia nor do I own Quest For Camelot~<strong>

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers who did just that, You made my days. And my apologies to those who waited so long for this, but you know how school goes~ SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT BECAUSE IT JUST FINISHES SETTING UP THE MAIN STORY**

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR PLEASE AND THANK YOU MERCI**

* * *

><p>The cold wind blew gently. Soft flakes swept through the air, falling to join the innumerable others covering the ground and formerly grassy hills. The gentle sound of the sea could still be heard, though the warm quality and smell of it was no where to be found.<p>

Lena looked on at her daughter with a smile. Maddie sat on top of her white horse, smiling and giggling happily. She backed up and jousted with her snowman jousting dummy.  
>"Oof." Maddie said, loosing he balance momentarily, which she quickly regained.<p>

"C'mon Kuma!" she said playfully to her horse.

Lena only wished her daughter was more feminine, or at least she would stay in the warm stables during the winter if she were to do anything like this. But none the less, Lena was still proud of her daughter's growing courage, bravery, and desire to be like her father. Lena went back to sweeping the snow off their doorstep.

Maddie returned to jousting snowman, which she knocked to the ground with a smile. However, something suddenly caught her attention.

The familiar sound of hoof-beats rang through her yard from the large gate at the bottom of the hill. Maddie suddenly lit up.

"Mother the knights have returned~" she called to her mother.

Lena looked up from her sweeping. She quickly whispered something in Dutch.

"FATHER!" Maddie said with a laugh as she ran towards the knights. She looked up at the strange, yet familiar knights.

She looked at Antonio, who in turn gave her a comforting, yet sad look.

"Lo siento mi pequeño..." he said. Maddie, not comprehending the Spanish words, just continued down the center of the knights.

By the time she reached the end she found a large ox pulling something.

"No..." she muttered.

Right infront of the tiny blonde was a large, flat wooden cart. And upon it laid a familiar body; that of her father, Sir Francis. She stood there in complete shock. She refused to believe it.

They moved slowly to the cliff-like ledge near Lena and Francis' house, where they placed Francis in the sepulchre. They gathered around it to give a few final remarks upon Sir Francis' life.

King Matthias stood near Lady Lena, who was holding Maddie very close. Lena's tear streaked face shone in the little light that came through the dim winter sky.

"Your husband died saving my life..." he handed her Francis' shield, which now held a large dent. "..and Camelot. Lady Lena..." She took the shield and held in close, thinking of Francis.

Memories of his soft french words, his warm embrace, and his ever present smile flew through her head. To think that her husband, her best friend, her everything was gone was almost too much for her. The only thing that seemed to keep her together at that moment was Maddie. The way Maddie resembled her father in so many ways, it kept her hopeful.

"...The gates of Camelot will always be open to you." he left her side for a moment and moved infront of the gathering of those who admired Sir Francis.

"Sir Francis was my most trusted knight... and also my dear, dear friend." Matthias held back a tear. "We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot."

He drew his sword in a final salute, which the knights followed. Maddie walked over to her father's grave and gently touched the three intertwined circles carved into it.

Maddie let a small tear fall from her face to the snowy ground. Kuma, her white horse stood near her and she gave him a large, loving hug. Then she quickly ran over to the reflecting pond that her and her father enjoyed so much. She thought of his stories and everything about him. She let one final tear fall, landing in the middle of the water and creating a small ripple.

_If you were with me now  
>I'd find myself in you<br>If you were with me now  
>You're the only one who knew<br>All the things we planned to do..._

In the years following her father's death, Maddie grew. In just ten short years she'd become a beautiful, strong teenager. Her short blonde hair became long and even more golden colored. Her light violet eyes had since deepened, but kept the same determined and wonder-filled look.

She became taller and curvier by a lot, to her dismay. She still kept her dream of knighthood close, vowing to one day go to Camelot and help the king like her father once did.

Maddie's stubborn personality, however, did not interfear with her immense kindness. While it often got on Lena's last nerves, it showed how strong of a girl she was. Everyone could see she was destined for greatness like her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so yeah sorry for the delay, on this and all my stories. Ive been rather busy. And I would say that I will try to be less busy, but thats not gonna happen. I signed up for stage crew and Im the only one whose working the sound board, so... Lots of practice is needed. Tech week is nexr week so... No updates for a while, SORRY!**

**CAST:**

**Kailey- (fem!)Canada  
>Sir Lionel- France<br>Lady Juliana- (fem!) Netherlands  
>Ruber- Russia<br>King Arthur- Denmark  
>Merlin- Norway<br>Random Knight- Spain**

**More to be announced later as they appear. If you can guess others then I will love you, and maybe write you something. {Yes someone has already guessed Cornwall, Devon, the griffin, aiden, and garrett correctly}**

*NOTE: i know that hungary would be better for Kailey, but you know, I like Canada better, and the main pairing will be one of my faves so sussssh!

Please Review, it makes mai day/night thing. And keeps Norway/Belarus/ Romania from killing me for stuff . xD  
>3<p>


	3. Act One: Scene One

**Hello Mein Readers~  
><strong>I do not own the Hetalias xD Or Quest For Camelot. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics for fun.

All right, So I updated yay! Read until the end and then **review** loves. Also A/N at the bottom is important.  
>As ALways the cast list is at the bottom for those who get confused!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Act One: Scene One<br>**To Become a Knight

* * *

><p>Maddie walked over from the small reflection pool near her father's tomb at the edge of her family's farm. It was time for her to move on and become a knight, at east that's what she thought.<p>

_I want to live my life  
>The way you said I would<br>With courage as my light  
><em>_Fighting for what's right  
><em>_Like you made me believe I could_

She walked to the hill near the sea, remembering the good times she had with her father. She remembered his promise to take her to Camelot. She decided that she would make it a reality. She would go to Camelot and become a knight.

She happily slid down it, just like she and Francis had done ten years ago. She picked up a sick that was next to her, and softly began to draw the three intertwined circles of Camelot. She thought for a moment and then got up, moving quickly and happily.

She made her way down to the shore. The bright blue sea spray filled the air, along with the vague scent of spring grass. The rocks and sand made a soft sound as she tread lightly on it.

In front of her sat several large, silver-gray stones in a line, as neat and orderly as the knights themselves. She took a deep breath and jumped onto one of them, landing gracefully. She jumped from one to another, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

Gentle spray from the ocean kissed her face, while the warm sun beat down upon her. The feeling was so familiar and comforting to her. She began to remember jumping from her horse and being swung around by her father before they went tumbling down the hill.

She made a large leap, landing on the enormous stone as the waves crashed around her. There was nothing more beautiful to her than that feeling; the rush of excitement, the uncertainty, the change from her boring everyday life.

Gulls cried and swooped around her. She closed her eyes, feeling only the rush of the ocean and feeling of adventure. She jumped back across the rocks and back up the hill to her house. Back to my brig old life, she thought.

_And I will fly on my father's wings_  
><em>To places I have never been<em>  
><em>There is so much I've never seen<em>  
><em>And I can feel his heartbeat still<em>  
><em>And I will do great things<em>  
><em>On my father's wings<em>

Back atop the hill, Lady Lena was beginning the day's work. She wondered where Maddie was, but she figured she was off somewhere. That girl, she thought, is always off somewhere.

As if on cue, the blonde walked up to her mother.

"Hello mother" she said sheepishly, remembering that she just ditched her chores to go by the shore.

"Get to work Madeline…" Lena said, handing her a bucket of slop of the pigs.

Maddie sighed and took the bucket, poturing it into the pig pen, while dreaming of a real adventure. She didn't notice that she dropped it oer the pigs, who did not appreciate that.

She looked over to the pen next to her, where her horse Kuma stood. In the ten years, he too had grown from a shaggy white pony to a beautiful white stallion. He neighed questionably at Maddie, no doubt forgetting who she was, like he always did. She didn't mind much, he was still loyal to her, and that's all that mattered.

She dreamed of hopping on Kuma and riding out of her small world. She hoped one day she'd be able to see the world outside of her small farm. The monotonousness of her life was beginning to get on her nerves.

She took a pitchfork and used it as a pole to propel herself forward and onto a pig in the pen. A chicken named Toris squawked and almost fell off the fence post as he did. Maddie ignored this and hopped from the pen onto Kuma, giving his side a gentle kick. _Hya_!

_This world I'll never see_  
><em>My dreams that just won't be<br>__This horse's stride with one-day's ride  
><em>_Will have covered more distance than me_

Maddie raced towards the straw jousting dummy she had in the yard. She aimed her pitchfork just right, hitting the dummy right in the chest, sending it spinning. The ravens that had been perched on the dummy quickly flew away, squawking loudly.

She gripped her pitchfork and made sure she had her eyes on her target and she steadily advanced to the stable where a large pile of hay laid. She had taken the time the day before to paint a large bull's eye on it, precisely in the middle to make this task more knightly, as she put it. She drew her arm back, making sure she had the perfect shot.

With the wind soaring through her long blonde hair she smiled, delighting in the rush of adventure it created. Kumajiro whinnied happily and she drew her arm further back. With the right speed and aim, she quickly extended her arm. The pitchfork left her grip and bounced off a thick rope that hung from the dark, wooden rafters of the stable.

It rebounded off of the rope with the end hitting the torso amour that also hung in the stable. Madeline had insisted upon putting it up there to remind herself of her dream, much to her mother's dismay at first. It hit the stack of hay directly in the center of the bull's eye.

She dismounted Kuma and hopped down to the ground. She nimbly ran over to the pitchfork in the hay and pulled it out, with a large amount of hay on the end. Without breaking her stride, she placed the hay in the trough of the oxen that were in the pen next to her. Maddie placed the tall pitchfork next to the pen, making sure it stood upright with out falling. Moving the bucket of oats to Kuma, she gently stroked his mane while he eagerly ate them.

_And I will fly  
>On my father's wings<br>To places I have never been  
>There is so much I've never seen<br>And I can feel his heartbeat still  
>And I will do great things<br>On my father's wings _

She walked lightly upon the hay-covered dirt of the stable floor and gently touched the saddles next to the pen while she dreamed of adventure as always. She let out a content sigh and opened both of the wooden panels of the window where she was. Letting in a deep breath of the fresh air, she listened to the birds a moment and thought of an idea. She climbed through the small window and stood upon its ledge.

With a long lunge, she jumped out and landed firmly on a piece of wood that was almost like a seesaw. Unfortunately, with the force of the nimble girl, Toris the chicken was catapulted into the air with a loud squawk, feathers flying as he did so. However Maddie took no notice, being far too absorbed in imagining herself on some adventure where the boring farm life she lived was far away.

_Someday_

_With his spirit to guide me  
>And his memory beside me<br>I will be free_

She walked over to a barrel, grabbed the top and the wooden spoon that laid on it and held the two like a sword and shield. Toris flew into the barrel as Maddie turned, more feathers flying. Maddie, already running over to another pen, took no notice again. She took the makeshift sword and shield and began to duel with a rather large ox, Berwald. He attempted not to fight back, but to lick the spoon put close to his face, not understanding that she wanted to pretend to duel, not feed him.

She laughed and threw her "shield" back onto the barrel, subsequently hitting Toris again. She gently messed the soft fur of Berwald and walked back towards her house, having enough of her chores.

Gulls flew as she ran up the heavy, stone stairs that lead to the top of the pass. She stood on top of it, feeling the rush of the wind in a higher elevation. With the warm sea air and gulls flying next to her she felt an almost heroic feeling. She closed her eyes and held out her arms, pretending she was a knight who came back from an adventure with crowds cheering.

__To fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<em>  
>On my father's wings<em>

Lena smiled and shook her head as she watched her daughter up there. She wondered what Madeline was doing and when she would give up this foolish notion of becoming a knight. Briefly she wondered why she couldn't have a normal daughter, but quickly shook that thought from her head. She loved her daughter, but sometimes she wished that Madeline could be more like herself when she was her age.

Maddie sauntered back down the pass and the stairs. Lena smiled and embraced her daughter. The two walked back into the house as it began to become darker. Maddie briefly wondered how it had gotten so late, but then she remembered that she had spent the morning by the sea.

Back over by the henhouse, Toris laid back while two other chickens rubbed his feet and held his wings, fussing over him. Suddenly, a large hen, or perhaps it was just a very fluffy rooster, walked over. Feliks, the very fluffy rooster who could be mistaken for a female hen, walked over and stood slightly menacingly. The two hens quickly left the side of a frightened Toris as he cowered slightly. Feliks grabbed the wing of the other and seemed to almost drag him back to the hen house.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Le page break~~<strong>

* * *

><p>In the large, seemingly glowing city of Camelot, the stars were appearing just as the knights began to converse with the king. The large room received a warm glow from the candles in the fixture above them. The soft late spring, early summer air drifted in from the smaller windows of the room.<p>

The large stained glass window behind Matthias seemed to have a glow from the reflection of the stone outside. This stone was the very one that Matthias pulled Excalibur out of all those years ago. On special occasions, such as this, the symbols of Camelot, the three intertwined circles, which are carved upon the stone, seemed to glow a warm, magical blue.

Matthias sat firmly in the same seat he had ten years ago on the day of Sir Francis' death at the round table. The knights sat around, energetic and spirited, listening to Matthias' softly accented words. All of the seats in the great room held occupants, except for that on the right-hand side of the king. Sir Francis' chair had been left empty, as a reminder of the great knight. He got up and addressed the knights.

"In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death," Matthias paused, "equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice."

Several knights began to clap, starting a small amount of applause and several "Here Here!" 's.

"Señor Francis, descanse en paz. ¡Larga vida a Camelot!" Antonio's sincere Spanish voice said.

"Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams!-" Matthias said when suddenly a thunderous crash sounded.

The knights quickly sprung to their feet looking around to try and isolate the problem. The problem, however, decided to make itself known. Crashing through the towering ceiling, a large griffon.

With a swift flick of the wings, a blast of wind extinguished the torches that kept the room bright. A wave of darkness covered the room. Yet in the dark, the knights drew their swords, relying on their senses and the dim moonlight that streamed in from the large stained glass window.

With a very soft thud, the griffon perched on the table, directly in front of the king. It opened its deep, indigo eyes that were swirled with a light violet that seemed to emit a feeling of evil. It looked around viciously.

"It's a griffon!" One of the knights said whispered cautiously.

Matthias stared directly at it, slowly moving his hand back to reach Excalibur from its sheath behind his chair. The griffon's eyes narrowed as it growled and recoiled. Matthias' hand got closer to the sword, still staring at the griffon.

Suddenly, the griffon lunged forward, grabbing Excalibur in its mouth. Matthias cried out in pain, grabbing his arm. The back of his chair was splintered as the griffon began to take off.

The knights threw swords, javelins, and shot arrows at the griffon, but none caught as it flew back up the enormous ceiling. Several shouts for Matthias rang out from the knights. Several went over to the king.

"Never mind me! Find Lukas and go after Excalibur!" Matthias said wincing.

The griffon burst through the wooden roof of the castle with a shrill roar. The other knights who were at their posts and guarding the castle perimeter yelled out to each other to fire. The archers readied flaming arrows as the griffon flew past them.

With Excalibur gripped firmly in its razor sharp talons, it flew past the castle walls, avoiding the flaming projectiles that were being furiously launched at it. Once past the drawbridge, the massive creature became out of range for the projectiles.

"Send word across the land! Excalibur's been stolen!" a guard called out, his voice traveling to another guard through the other panicked shouts and cursing. The horn sound carried through the land as the drawbridge opened for the knights to follow the griffon on horses.

Back a top the castle walls, Lukas stood with the archers. He threw his hand out as he said, "Silver Wings! Protect the sword!"

The griffon soared through the night skies, unchallenged and swiftly moving. Suddenly a glint of silver caught its eyes and a screech was heard. Out of the dark came a small, silver-winged falcon that crashed into the unsuspecting griffon. The little bird swooped around and tried again, resulting in an angered roar from the griffon, which quickly noticed that it was dropping the sword below.

It dove, racing for the steadily dropping object, not seeing what was swiftly advancing. The sword dropped into the large, thorn-covered canopy of a forest. The griffon, just noticing the thorns and the spiky hands grabbing for it, pulled up suddenly, narrowly escaping the grasp of a hand. It flew up out of the reach to examine the canopy to see if there was an opening to obtain the sword. It roared and dove in close, only to be grabbed at by the thorn-covered hands. A large hand grabbed a few of the wing feathers of the griffon, trapping it momentarily. It attempted to use its sharp beak to free itself, but in doing so, its other wing was grasped. It struggled to break out of the thorn-covered vines and grabbing hands, eventually succeeding and flew up and out of sight, leaving the glimmering winged falcon to circle above the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~Le page break~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>The message traveled from Camelot to the surrounding areas that Excalibur was stolen. From each village to the next, the guards at the stations blew their horns to alert the next village and all its denizens of the crisis. Workers would stop their activities in the fields just to listen.<p>

"Excalibur! It's been stolen!" They would say with a gasp. For the other areas, too far away from the villages or Camelot itself, the neighboring people would alert those who didn't know. The news spread across the land like wildfire.

Upon hearing the news when she was out by the henhouse, Madeline dropped her basket and quickly ran towards her house. She practically flew up the steps and ran into her house.

"Mother! Excalibur's been stolen!" She said, panting. She hadn't realized how fast she was running until then. Her chance at becoming a knight was almost in her grasp, she thought.

"No. Absolutely not!" Lena said firmly. She looked up from the hem she was stitching on a flowing white dress, which was held up by one of their two servants, a maid whose name was Bella. She had short blonde hair and green eyes that were very similar to Lena's due to the fact that they were closely related. Across from them, their other servant, a blonde with very large eyebrows named Peter, dusted the mantel above the fireplace while humming a soft song.

"But mother," Madeline protested, " Excalibur is missing! I must go after it."

Bella moved over to Maddie and began to measure various parts of her body for the dress. Maddie, however, refused to stay still, making this job a lot harder for Bella. Maddie sauntered in a circle, causing the young maid to almost fall over while trying to measure the young girl's legs.

"That is a job for the knights, not a young girl." Lena said sternly.

"But I want to be a knight. I'll go on grand adventures fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel anyway?" Madeline asked as Lena threw the dress she'd been working on over Maddie's head.

"Now Madeline stand still and try on your new dress~" Lena said, shoving the dress onto Maddie, who in return didn't stand still.

"Mother, I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot! If you'd just let me, I know I could find Excalibur all on my own." Madeline said, moving her arms almost as if she could get out of the dress.

Lena glared disapprovingly at her daughter, while Bella sighed and rolled up her tape measure.

"The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together." Lena said as Madeline grabbed the shield Peter was trying to hang on the mantle. It was her father's shield and still had the dents to prove that.

"While I'm working here doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house. Boring! Where's the glory in that?" She handed the shield back to Peter and pouted looking at her mother.

"Madeline, one day you will learn what Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." Lena said, pulling Maddie close and touching her face softly.

"Oh alright!" Maddie said, disappointedly as she threw the dress off at her mother before running away.

Lena sighed and picked up the dress. She looked at the tapestry on the wall of Madeline, her, and Francis. "What would you do?" she asked sadly while looking longingly at the tapestry. The three looked peaceful and like a family. Lena would give anything to have that feeling again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, Its been a while, no? Yeah. Um Ive been sick and busy so I made this chapter extra long to tide you through because its gonna be a while until I update.**

Okay Is it just me or does Maddie sound like Alfred here with the 'where's the glory' stuff? x3 I tried to tone it down, but I have to keep true to the movie~ Also, with all the singing, what do you guys think about the way I do it? And honestly, can you see her singing it or do you just skip it? I want to know from your perspective~

**For those of you awesome people who have me on author alert, I know that I havent updated like any of my storied in months, but you need to understand I'm not canceling them. I'm just going on hiatus with them for a while. I promise you that as soon as I have the time to type them, I will. I legit am still writing them, so be happy! *probably has at least three chapters for each of them accept this one***

**Please review because seriously, the griffon scene was painful to write. It was so hard to keep track of what was going on and keeping it in perspective of this story. And not to mention I feel like this chapter is just filler until we meet the other protagonist and the plot starts, but I dunno, what do you think? Also, I want to know if you think Netherlands is ooc a bit. Because I'm worrying about that. I know Maddie is, but that will change. **

**CAST:**

**Kailey- (fem!)Canada {Madeline}  
>Sir Lionel- France {Francis}<br>Lady Juliana- (fem!) Netherlands {Lena}  
><strong>****Griffon- Belarus {Natalia}  
><strong>******BladeBeak (chicken)- Liet {Toris}  
><strong>******Fluffy Chicken- Poland {Feliks}  
><strong>******Maid- Belgium {Bella}  
><strong>******Servant- Sealand {Peter}  
><strong>******Ox- Sweeden {Berwald}  
><strong>******Silver Wings (falcon)- Gilbird, slightly altered though  
><strong>****Ruber- Russia {Ivan}  
><strong>**King Arthur- Denmark {Matthias}  
><strong>**Merlin- Norway {Lukas}  
><strong>**Random Knight Speaking Spanish- Spain {Antonio}**

**More to be announced later as they appear. If you can guess others then I will love you, and maybe write you something. {Yes someone has already guessed Cornwall, Devon and garrett correctly}*****NOTE: i know that hungary would be better for Kailey, but you know, I like Canada better, and the main pairing will be one of my faves so sussssh!**

**Review Please? Reviews keep me happy and encouraged to write, especially now that my updates are going to be less often and cause I'm sick.  
>Thanks loves. *huggles the ghost of France* Review if you think Maddie is gonna be a better hero than Kayley!<strong>


End file.
